Blast to the past that 70s show style
by GeorgeAndSam13
Summary: A 17 year old gothicpunk girl gets sent to the past and meets up with the young adults from that 70s show. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own That 70's Show.**  
  
Roxanne walked into the basement, bored and looking for something to do. Her parents were out of town and now was her chance to sneak into the restricted basement where her Father made inventions.  
  
She made her way to one of the tables and leaned over it to look at the tools.They were just ordinary tools, nothing cool or futuristic.  
  
Her Dad was such a fake! She walked over to another table and was surprised to see weird tools she had never seen before. She gaped at them for a moment.  
  
She turned and walked to the very end of the basement. She stopped and looked around at all the junk on the floor and lined up against the wall.  
  
Roxanne's eyes landed on a telephone booth. She rolled her eyes and thought, _'Is my dad the only dad who keeps a telephone booth in his basement?  
_  
She walked to the booth and slid open the door. She slipped inside and sat down while closing the door. Roxanne looked in front of her and knew that this was no ordinary phone booth.  
  
Instead of there being a phone there was some sort of machine. And there was some sort of timer.  
  
It read: 1972.  
  
Roxanne leaned to the side and rested her elbow on a little counter that was sticking out of the side.  
  
But as soon as her elbow hit it, Roxanne felt something weird in her stomach.  
  
The room seemed to be turning different colors and it seemed be turning rather fast.  
  
Roxanne flew from side to side in the cramped phone booth. She held on with all her might, until finally she landed on her butt in the back of a van.  
  
Please review. More to come. 


	2. Meeting the Gang

_Disclaimer- I do not own That 70's Show!_

_Note – I have nothing against homosexuals in case you were wondering._

**Chapter Two- Meeting The Gang**

Roxanne's P.O.V.

"Where the hell am I?" I say out loud, not expecting an answer.

Two heads pop up from the front seat. A guy and a girl. A preppy looking girl and a stupid looking boy.

"Who are you?" Says the guy stupidly.

"Who are you?" I demand back.

"Kelso." He says.

"Michael, shut up." Says the girl. She then turns her head to me.

"Who are you?" For the third time that question had been asked.

"I'm Roxanne. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Wisconsin. Where else would you be?"

I stand up and brush off my plaid pleaded skirt. Now that the couple could see my whole outfit, they gape at it.

I am wearing big black boots, purple net stocking, a dark red, black, and other dark colors plaid skirt, and a black muscle shirt that simply said 'KoRn'.

"What are you wearing?" Asks the girl.

"Clothes. Duh." I turn around and open the back door. I jump from the car and look around to see if I recognize the place.

Nope...

This most be a weird town, because all the houses look like they were built in the seventies.

I turn back to the couple and say, "Is there anyone else here?"

The guy named Kelso jumps over the front seat and comes beside me.

"Yeah, inside." He heads to the sliding glass door and goes into the house with me trailing behind him.

We enter a nice cozy little kitchen with no one in it.

Kelso turns around and says, "I'll go get them. Be right back."

He then heads down a hallway and leaves me alone in the kitchen. I go around the small table, sit down and put my feet up on the table. I fold my arms over my chest and wait for Kelso to get back.

While I wait I fix my nose ring and then play with my lip ring.

After about 5 minutes, Kelso comes back up with four other people. One girl and three guys.

I take my legs down from the table and go over to them. They stare at me strangely. I put on a frown and look at them too. Weird people...

They dress as if they borrowed their parents' clothes from back in the 70's.

One of the guys is the first to speak.

"Um. Hi, I'm Eric." Says a scrawny pale boy with brown hair. I look at him curiously and run my tongue over my lip ring.

I don't say anything, just continue looking.

"Are you going to say something?" Says the tough looking red head girl, taking a step forward.

"I'm Roxanne." I say, a slight attitude sliding of my tongue.

"Cool name." Says a cute guy wearing sunglasses and a small afro on his head.

"Thanks," I say, smiling since the first time I got here.

Kelso steps up a bit and introduces everyone. The red head's name is Donna, the cute one's name is Heide, and a foreign homosexual looking one's name is Fez.

The two other girls sit down at the table along with Fez and Kelso, while I sit on the counter and Heide and Eric stand against the wall. I start to explain to them what happened when a short woman with a weird hair style comes bursting through the kitchen door. She stops dead when she sees me.

She looks at me and says, "I'm sorry I don't think we've met."

I smile at her and say, "I'm Roxanne."

"Yeah, Mom, she's a new friend." Say Eric.

She takes a tiny step closer to me and says, "Dear, you have something in your nose."

I cautiously touch my nose ring and say, "Yeah I know." I raise my eyebrows at her as she just stares.

"Does this town like not have freaks or something?" I think out loud.

"Heide's about the closet thing you'll get to freak around here," Says Kelso. Heide punches him in the arm. I laugh out loud at Kelso's yelp in pain.

But my laughing abrubtly stops as the door swings open again and an almost bald man walks in.

He looks at me with a mean expression on his face.

"Get off my counter." He snaps. I jump down from the counter and mumble something under my breath.

"What did you say?" He demands.

"Nothing." I say, with an attitude.

He takes a step towards me as I stand my guard. Was I supposed to be frightened or something?

"What's that in your lip?" He says, giving a slight nod.

"A lip ring. Ever heard of one?"

"Only a dumb ass would put metal in their lip." He says, chuckling as if he had made a joke.

"Only a dumb ass would wear that." I say, in the same tone.

The teenagers in the room gasp at my remark.

The man takes a step closer and glares at me.

I glare back at him as Eric's mom step between us and starts trying to push the man backwards, into the living room. He finnaly gives in and leaves the room.


End file.
